


Nothing To Be Afraid Of

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [18]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Gen, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Silly, lab work, science is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Zack bravely followed the order.  Nothing horrible happened.(61. accuracy, fear) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Nothing To Be Afraid Of

Zack almost didn't recognize him, hair tied back, wearing a white labcoat over his usual black. Well, no, that was a lie. There weren't any lab techs that looked like Sephiroth. Unless Hojo had somehow managed to.... Nope. That would be bad news. Zack tried to shove the thought away.

Sephiroth was pipetting something green.

Zack probably shouldn't disturb his focus. He might make a mistake.

Nah.

"Sir?"

Sephiroth correctly guessed the impending question and sounded like he was tired of explaining. "It's convenient. I grew up doing this and rarely get sick from the samples. The downside is that I have to work alone, because the newer lab techs are useless when I'm here." He gave an exasperated sigh. "Speaking of which, do you think you can hand me that... ?" He gestured at the assorted equipment on the far countertop. There was really only one item there that he could possibly mean; the rest seemed too heavy or too delicate to move on a whim.

"Not touching it."

"Bahamut's fiery eyes, Zack! Bring me the damn pencil!"


End file.
